Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) is a technology that allows a user to have telephone calls using an Internet connection rather than a traditional analog telephone connection. With VoIP the caller's voice signal is converted into a digital signal carried by IP packets that travel over the Internet. The digital signal is then converted back into a voice signal at the other end so that the caller can speak with a called party. VoIP uses the Internet as the transmission medium for telephone calls by sending voice data in packets using IP rather than by traditional circuit transmissions of the Public Switched Telephone Network (PSTN).
In a VoIP network or traditional PSTN networks, a user may place a multi-hop call that is transmitted through multiple nodes in the transmission network. In the conventional multi-hop calls, a central location produces the call records for the multi-hop call. When the multi-hop call has a problem, it is required to track down the central locations that have the call records of the multi-hop call. This process is inconvenient and time-consuming, and makes it difficult to perform a troubleshooting operation of a problematic multi-hop call.